Retour en arrière
by Kagome Uzumaki
Summary: quand la vie ne veut plus rien dire à cause des regrets...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà maintenant 3 ans que je me pose LA question, celle que tout le monde se pose à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie: M'aime-t-il? Mais à celle-ci s'en ajoute beaucoup d'autres, dont la principale est: Comment lui dire? Si je n'ai pas fait le premier pas, c'est parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction, peur de briser notre amitié et peur de ce que les autres vont penser, car c'est un amour impossible dans ce village où les traditions sont ancrées dans chaque villageois. Le problème? Il est à la fois simple et compliqué. Simple car j'aime quelqu'un, compliqué car cette personne est mon meilleur ami. Vous vous dites qu'il s'agit d'une histoire comme les autres… Et bien non, car tout comme celui que j'aime, je suis un homme. Maintenant vous vous demandez qui je suis, n'est-ce pas? Comment ça vous croyez que c'était Sakura? Non mais ça va pas la tête? Je m'appelle pas malabar, d'ailleurs je déteste le rose, je préfère le bleu. Et contrairement au bubble-gum, je ne colle personne, au contraire, je suis très distant, même envers mes coéquipiers et ma famille. Vous avez trouvé? Non? Un petit indice pour vous aidez? Oui? Alors le voici: si je n'ai jamais exprimé mes sentiments à cette personne, c'est à cause de ma famille et de sa fierté. Mes parents se retourneraient dans leur tombe si ils apprenaient que je suis gay. Je pense que vous avez trouvé qui je suis maintenant. Quoi? Cela vous surprend? Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent - et oui, il y en a encore - je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, LE glaçon de Konoha, quoi que Neji puisse rivaliser avec moi. Le garçon que j'aime? Je vous ai pourtant donner des indices: c'est mon meilleur ami et j'aime le bleu. Allez encore un pour ceux qui ont le cerveau lent: cette personne adore le orange. Et oui, vous avez bien deviné, il s'agit du baka national, avec ses yeux couleurs océans et ses cheveux dorés.

Mais ce jour-là, j'appris plusieurs chose qui m'ont plongé dans le désespoir. Des nouvelles qui m'ont ouvert les yeux: cet amour ne se fera jamais dans les deux sens…

Ce matin, alors que je me dirigeais vers le terrain d'entraînement avec Naruto, il m'avait posé une question: Est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux? Cela m'a surpris, surtout venant de lui. Je lui répondis:

Moi: Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé

A ma plus grande surprise, il ne s'est pas moqué de moi, alors que c'est-ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Naruto: Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu aimes quelqu'un?

Moi: Eh bien, tu as tout le temps envie d'être avec cette personne, tu la taquines, même si des fois tu la blesses, tu veux te surpasser pour qu'elle te remarque, tu peux aussi avoir du mal à parler en sa présence, comme Hinata…

Naruto: Hinata est amoureuse?

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Décidemment, il lui faudrait un nouveau cerveau.

Moi: Oui, depuis un bon moment déjà

Naruto: Elle a craqué sur Kiba?

Moi: T'es vraiment baka, c'est pas Kiba qu'elle aime, c'est toi !

Naruto: Moi? Mais c'est pas possible, en plus j'aime déjà quelqu'un…

Moi: Un baka amoureux? Je pensais pas que ça existait

Naruto: Ah ta gueule teme, mister freeze est bien amoureux, mais je te préviens, Sakura est déjà prise

Mon cœur se serra. Alors c'est de ELLE dont il est amoureux? Ce fut le commencement de la fin pour moi. Et ce qui suivit allait me conduire à la pire décision que je n'ai jamais prise…

On arrivait au terrain d'entraînement, quand on entendit crier derrière nous:

Sakura: Eh les tourtereaux, attendez moi !

Naruto: Non mais ça va pas la tête? Je suis pas gay je te signale !

C'est à ce moment que tout a commencé à sombrer autour de moi. Il a suffit de deux phrases de sa part pour me convaincre que jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir, mais aussi qu'il me sera impossible de l'oublier.

Voilà la véritable raison de mon départ. Contrairement à ce que vous pensiez, ce n'était pas pour acquérir de la puissance afin de me venger de mon frère, mais parce que je n'espérais plus rien de cet amour à sens unique. J'ai donc profité de la première occasion pour pouvoir m'enfuir, mais si Orochimaru est une personne détestable.

Mais il a fallut que tu me poursuives, que tu essayes de me ramener. J'aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que toi, car je ne voulais pas te blesser.. J'ai ensuite repensé à ce que tu m'avais dit le matin même, que tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec moi. Il fallait que tu m'oublies pour que je puisse t'oublier à mon tour. La décision que j'ai prise à cet instant me fait encore souffrir aujourd'hui: j'allai te combattre, quitte à te blesser gravement, afin que tu ne me cherches plus jamais, et que tu me laisses partir.

Le combat a été dur, j'ai été obligé d'activer mon sceau afin de contrer Kyuubi. J'ai fini par te vaincre, mais à quel prix: tu étais gravement blessé, tu ne pouvais plus bouger et tu venais de t'évanouir. Je t'ai laissé là, en espérant que quelqu'un te trouverait, mais après un dernier au revoir: un baisé que tu ne sentiras jamais, le seul que je pourrais te faire sans que tu me repousses…

Déjà 3 ans que je suis parti, 3 ans que j'essaye de l'oublier. Mais comment faire quand il s'agit de la seule personne que vous avez jamais aimé? C'est encore plus dur que l'enseignement de ce vieux serpent. Je me suis amélioré, mais ces progrès, je les dois à un petit coin de mon cerveau qui nourrit l'espoir de revoir un certain blond… Même si je ne le vois qu'une seconde….

Cette rencontre temps espérée arriva quelques jours plus tard en pleine forêt alors que je venais de tuer Orochimaru et Kabuto, avant qu'ils ne s'emparent de mon corps. Je m'étais arrêté pour la nuit, mais comme tous les soirs je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil. Son visage me revenait sans cesse.

Je fut sortie de mes pensées par un craquement. Je me dépêchais de cacher ma présence, puis je suis monté au plus haut d'un arbre, afin que l'on ne me voie pas. J'eu à peine le temps de faire cela que des voix se rapprochèrent:

…: Encore une mission de rang C, je commence à en avoir marre !

…: Calme toi Naruto, tu ne vas pas encore faire la tête durant toute la mission? Je te signale que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles: il s'agissait de Naruto ! Je me penchais un peu pour les apercevoir, lui et Sakura, car évidemment, qui à part elle pourrait le supporter. Elle était maintenant le sosie de Tsunade, mais avec des cheveux roses, et ses vêtement de la même couleur. Mais lui, il n'aurait pas été blond aux yeux bleu, jamais je ne l'aurais reconnu. Il ne portait plus de tenue orange, mais noir, ce qui est quand même mieux quand on est ninja. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus frappant dans ton apparence: tu ne souris plus, et surtout, tu n'as plus cette étincelle dans ton regard qui montrait ton envie de vivre et ta détermination.

Naruto: Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute

Sakura: Et si tu veux des mission plus importantes, tu n'as qu'à accepter un nouveau coéquipier, afin que nous soyons une vraie équipe

Naruto: Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je n'accepterais d'autre coéquipier que lui, alors arrête un peu tu veux

Sakura: Il ne reviendra pas, ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti Naruto, trois ans ! Arrête de te voiler la face, au fond de toi tu sais que même si il accomplissait sa vengeance, il ne rentrera pas à Konoha, on ne sait même pas si il est encore en vie, si ça se trouve Orochimaru a déjà pris possession de son corps

Naruto: Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a aucune nouvelle qu'il est mort, maintenant si on pouvait revenir à la mission qu'on en soit débarrassé ça m'arrangerais.

Ils ont continué leur chemin sans me voir, pourtant une partie au fond de moi espérait qu'IL me regarde, qu'IL me voit, car je suis sur que cette fois-ci, je n'aurais pas pu résister. Mais il faut toujours que je tue mon frère, même si l'envie de le rejoindre est plus forte que ma vengeance, je doit avant tout penser à l'honneur de ma famille.

Cela fait 7 mois depuis que je l'ai vu dans la forêt, mais maintenant cela ne compte plus, je suis sur le point de mourir, le cadavre de mon frère à mes côtés. J'ai enfin accompli ma vengeance, mais à quel prix… Je ne reverrais plus jamais ses deux lagons, ni son sourire qui à lui seul me réchauffait un cœur que je pensais pourtant être devenu de glace depuis le temps… Pardonne moi Naruto, j'ai été égoïste et ai préféré faire passer ma fierté avant mon amour pour toi… Ce qui me soulage, c'est que tu n'en sauras jamais rien… Petit à petit, tout s'assombrit autour de moi… Adieu… Naruto…

* * *

(se planque derrière un bouclier)

s'il vous plait, ne me lancez rien et n'essayez pas de me tuer, c'est mon premier OS sur ce couple... et j'avais lu un texte super triste juste avant... mais je vais peut etre penser à faire une suite... un jour ou l'autre...

bon d'accord j'ai pas d'excuse, mais par contre je vais vraiment faire une suite, même si je suis pas sûre que ça changera quelque chose pour la fin...

et euh sinon... review? . pitié me tuez pas

_**KagOme**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de déclarer ma flamme à la personne que j'aime depuis la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mais alors que je me dirige vers le point de rencontre habituel de l'équipe de l'équipe 7, l'angoisse monte en moi, car je sais que je n'aurais pas le temps de penser à ce que je lui dirais pendant la journée à cause de la mission. L'heureuse élue travaille à l'Ichiraku, comme quoi je ne vais pas là-bas que pour les ramens. Mon angoisse me fait douter de mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça, il faut que je demande à quelqu'un ce qu'on ressent exactement quand on est amoureux. Et la seule personne présente est Sasuke, qui ne doit pas être un expert à ce sujet, mais le doute est trop grand, je lui demande donc :

Moi : est-ce que tu es déjà tombé amoureux ?

Il parait surpris de ma question, il faut dire que d'habitude à part se traiter de tous les noms, on n'a jamais discuté sérieusement.

Sasuke : Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé

Je suis surpris à mon tour, moi qui croyais qu'il avait un cœur de glace je me suis trompé.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Sasuke : Et bien, tu as tout le temps envie d'être avec cette personne, tu la taquines même si des fois tu la blesses, tu veux te surpasser pour qu'elle ter remarque, tu peux aussi avoir du mal à parler en sa présence, comme Hinata…

Moi : Hinata est amoureuse ?

Je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, désolé mais je ne suis pas une lumière, il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

Sasuke : Oui, depuis un bon moment déjà

Moi : Elle a craqué sur Kiba ?

Sasuke : T'es vraiment baka, c'est pas Kiba qu'elle aime, c'est toi !

Moi : Moi ? Mais c'est pas possible, en plus j'aime déjà quelqu'un…

Même si maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr…

Sasuke : Un baka amoureux ? Je ne pensais pas que ça existait.

Moi : Ah ta gueule teme, mister freeze est bien amoureux, mais je te préviens, Sakura est déjà prise.

Et oui, je l'ai surprise hier avec Gaara, et de toute façon de qui d'autre Sasuke peut-il être amoureux ? En tout cas, ce qu'il m'a dit m'a fait comprendre que je n'aimais pas cette fille, mais une autre personne. Ce qui me fait peur maintenant, c'est le regard des autres, je suis déjà haï à cause de ce que j'ai en moi, alors si en plus ils savent que je suis homosexuel autant quitté le village tout de suite. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas possible que Sasuke soit amoureux de moi, d'une part il aime déjà quelqu'un et d'autre part la fierté de son clan est trop grande pour qu'il soit de ce bord…

Sakura : Eh les tourtereaux, attendez-moi !

Je ne veux pas être haï plus que je ne le suis déjà, et je ne veux pas perdre les amis que je me suis fait, c'est pour cela que je réponds :

Moi : Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je ne suis pas gay je te signale !

Je pensais le contraire en disant ça, j'avais envie de dire la vérité, mais je savais que les choses ne ferait qu'empirer

Quelques jours plus tard, Sasuke est parti chez Orochimaru, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, j'ai même laissé Kyuubi me prêter sa force, mais j'avais tellement peur de le blesser. Lui n'a pas hésité et m'a grièvement blessé, je n'ai pas tenu le coup et me suis évanoui, même si j'ai eu l'impression de sentir un baisé sur mes lèvres, sûrement dû à tout cet espoir que j'avais en moi.

Depuis maintenant 3 ans, je le chercher sans relâche, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que peut-être ce jour-là, si je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais, il ne serait pas parti, bien que le connaissant il se serait foutu de moi et m'aurais traité de faible ou de monstre… Et ça je ne veux pas que ç arrive, son avis compte plus que celui de n'importe qui à mes yeux.

Tous mes autres amis ont abandonné, ils croient qu'Orochimaru a pris possession de son corps, mais je continue à espérer de le revoir, même si j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il ne voudra jamais revenir… je suis prêt à accepter le fait qu'il refasse sa vie ailleurs, mais il faut que je sache si il est toujours en vie, tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur, après tant de souffrance il l'a mérité.

Tsunade nous donne un ordre de mission, et nous partons après avoir pris nos affaires. Depuis le départ de Sasuke, Kakashi a repris son poste dans l'ANBU, il se sent lui aussi coupable. Il ne reste donc plus que Sakura et moi, Tsunade a bien essayé de remplacer Sasuke et nous donnant un autre équipier, ce que j'ai toujours refusé.

Nous arrivons dans une forêt, et nous ouvrons enfin le parchemin que nous a donné l'Hokage. Après lecture nous repartons, mais comme d'habitude je suis en colère…

Moi : Encore une mission de rang C, je commence à en avoir marre !

Sakura : Calme-toi Naruto, tu ne vas pas encore faire la tête durant toute la mission ? Je te signale que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Et oui j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la pile blonde qui sautait partout et fonçait tête baissée dans la bataille, j'ai perdu ma joie de vivre et suis devenu plus sérieux vis-à-vis de mon travail en tant que ninja, bien que nos mission soient toujours aussi simple.

Moi : Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute

Sakura : Et si tu veux des missions plus importantes, tu n'as qu'à accepter un nouveau coéquipier, afin que nous soyons une vraie équipe.

Moi : Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je n'accepterais d'autre coéquipier que lui, alors arrête un peu tu veux

Sakura : Il ne reviendra pas, ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti Naruto, trois ans ! Arrête de te voiler la face, au fond de toi tu sais que même si il accomplissait sa vengeance, il ne rentrera pas à Konoha, on ne sait même pas si il est encore en vie, si ça se trouve Orochimaru a déjà pris possession de son corps

Moi : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a aucune nouvelle qu'il est mort, maintenant si on pouvait revenir à la mission qu'on en soit débarrassé ça m'arrangerais

Au moment où l'on repart, je sens un regard posé sur moi, je devine tout de suite qui nous espionne et je suis soulage, car cela veut dire qu'il a pu échapper à Orochimaru. Je ne dis rien à Sakura, c'est mieux comme ça car je sais qu'il ne m'écoutera pas, alors autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprend la mort d'Orochimaru et de Kabuto, ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il a pu s'enfuir, cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il ne se laisse pas facilement marcher sur les pieds.

J'ai fini par accepter un nouveau coéquipier, sachant désormais qu'il allait bien et me résignant à ne plus jamais le voir. Je sais qu'il ne s'est pas encore vengé, mais j'ai confiance en lui, il réussira.

Nous sommes de retour de mission, lorsque nous voyons au loin des flammes noires… Aucun doute, il s'agit de l'Amateratsu, mais qui l'a lancé ? Nous nous rendons sur place, l'endroit dans lequel nous arrivons a complètement été détruit par la bataille qui a eu lieu. Les flammes commencent à perdre de leur intensité, et nous pouvons maintenant apercevoir au centre de la clairière deux corps allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, deux bruns. Le plus près de nous porte le manteau de l'Akatsuki. J'ai tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment. Je me dirige vers eux malgré les avertissements de mes coéquipiers. Plus je me rapproche, et plus j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. J'arrive à côté du premier corps, il s'agit d'Itachi, ce qui veut dire que le second corps est celui de …

Moi : Sasuke… Sasuke !

Mes jambes ne tiennent plus, et je tombe à genoux à côté de lui. Son pouls est très faible, et je sais qu'avec toutes les blessures qu'il a il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Moi : Non, non ,non, non, tu peux pas partir comme ça, pas toi ! Je t'en prie Sasuke reste avec moi !

Sakura arrive à mes côtés et commence à soigner ses blessures, mais elle aussi est consciente qu'il ne tiendra plus très longtemps… Après quelques minutes, le pire arrive, je ne sens plus son pouls, et je ne détecte aucun chakra dans son corps. Je ne peux plus me retenir et commence à pleurer, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il est une vie tranquille, mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour lui faire oublier sa vengeance. Je comprends que je n'ai jamais mérité son amitié, il avait raison, je suis faible et je le resterais toute ma vie.

* * *

Voilà, comme promis j'ai fait une suite (plus rapidement que ce que j'avais pensé mais tant mieux pour vous ^^) mais j'hésite encore entre laisser la fin comme ça ou faire encore un chapitre, donc en attendant que je réfléchisse cette fic sera considérée comme fini, et lâchez vos impressions, même si se sont des critiques c'est ça qui nous permet de corriger nos erreurs et d'avancer !

Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

Retour en arrière

Chapitre 3 :

Les beaux jours reviennent enfin sur Konoha, le printemps arrive à grands pas, nous permettant de profiter du soleil. C'est le cas aujourd'hui, pour une fois je ne cours pas pour atteindre notre point de rendez-vous, mais je marche calmement dans les rues du village. Arrivée à un croisement, j'aperçois mes coéquipiers plus loin.

Moi : Eh les tourtereaux, attendez-moi !

Même si ils ne sont pas en couple, je sais qu'ils s'aiment plus que des amis, il faut juste qu'ils le découvrent par eux même. Sasuke me croit peut-être aveugle, mais il n'y a qu'avec Naruto qu'il semble vivant. Malgré cela je continue à le coller, mais c'est plus devenue un jeu pour moi, et peut-être qu'un jour l'un ou l'autre réagira enfin.

Naruto : Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Je suis pas gay je te signale !

C'est pas gagné avec lui, soit il est vraiment idiot, soit il a peur du rejet, ou peut-être les deux. Tiens, Sasuke est bizarre, on dirait qu'il est… déçu ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas de montrer ses sentiments, mais au moins ça confirme ma théorie. Je crois que le prochain pari de Kakashi sera dans combien de temps ils vont se mettre ensemble…

Non mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi il est parti avec Orochimaru ? Et en plus il a sacrément amoché Naruto. Ce dernier est à l'hôpital, il essaye de convaincre Tsunade de le laisser sortir pour aller le chercher, mais ça m'étonnerait que cette dernière cède. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a laissé, je veux bien que sa vengeance soit importante à ses yeux, mais pas au point de laisser tomber les personnes qui l'aiment. Franchement, je crois que personne ne pourra jamais le comprendre, à part peut-être Naruto.

Depuis ce jour, Naruto n'arrête pas de s'entrainer, encore et encore, il est même parti durant deux ans avec Jiraya, mais quand il est revenu je ne l'ai pas reconnu. Ce n'était pas le Naruto que nous connaissions, celui-ci ne souriait plus, ses yeux étaient devenus froids, le seul point positif était qu'il avait abandonné cette horrible couleur orange pour s'habiller enfin plus discrètement, mais cela aussi prouvait qu'il avait changé. Godaime lui a fait réintégrer l'équipe et a voulu rajouter une nouvelle personne avec nous, mais il a refusé. Elle a essayé de le raisonner pendant des heures, mais rien n'y a fait, par la suite j'ai tenté à mon tour de lui faire entendre raison, que d'être seulement deux dans une équipé n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir faire des missions importantes, Kakashi étant retourné dans les ANBU, se considérant fautif de la trahison de Sasuke, mais rien n'y a fait. Plusieurs de nos amis ont eux aussi essayé, même Hinata s'y est mise, c'est pour dire ! Malgré tout cela il a refusé que l'équipe 7 ait un nouveau membre. Nous faisons donc de petites missions, au grand désespoir de Naruto, mais il sait qu'il ne tient qu'à lui de changer cela. Personnellement je n'avais plus d'espoir concernant Sasuke, tout comme le reste de nos amis. Pour nous, ou il était mort, ou Orochimaru avait pris possession de son corps.

Trois ans après le départ de Sasuke, son comportement a encore changé, et cela juste après une mission qui avait pourtant mal commencé, comme d'habitude. Tsunade nous avait convoqué pour une mission et nous a donné un rouleau que l'on ne devait ouvrir qu'une fois éloigné de Konoha. A mon avis, elle voulait seulement éviter d'entendre à nouveaux les plaintes de Naruto sur le rang de cette mission, ce qui ne manqua pas une fois le parchemin lu…

Naruto : Encore une missions de rang C, je commence à en avoir marre

Et le voilà reparti, moi aussi je commence à en avoir marre, mais pas des missions, plutôt de ses jérémiades…

Sakura : Calme-toi Naruto, tu ne vas pas encore faire la tête durant toute la mission ? Je te signale que ce n'est pas de ma faute !

Naruto : Je le sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Sakura : Et si tu veux des missions plus importantes, tu n'as qu'à accepter un nouveau coéquipier, afin que nous soyons une vraie équipe.

Naruto : Je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je n'accepterais d'autre coéquipier que lui, alors arrête un peu tu veux

Autre point qui n'a pas changé chez lui, il est toujours aussi têtu, mais là c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Sakura : Il ne reviendra pas, ça fait trois ans qu'il est parti Naruto, trois ans ! Arrête de te voiler la face, au fond de toi tu sais que même si il accomplissait sa vengeance, il ne rentrera pas à Konoha, on ne sait même pas si il est encore en vie, si ça se trouve Orochimaru a déjà pris possession de son corps.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a aucune nouvelle qu'il est mort, maintenant si on pouvait revenir à la mission qu'on en soit débarrassé ça m'arrangerais.

Et voilà, maintenant il va faire la tête durant tout le reste de la mission tout en continuant de se plaindre à voix basse.

C'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, mais quand je l'ai regardé pour voir si il était près prêt à repartir, j'ai été plus qu'étonnée. Pour la première fois depuis trois ans, j'avais l'impression que notre Naruto était de retour, car on pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait : du soulagement, de la joie et aussi une résignation nouvelle.

A partir de cet instant, il a accepté un nouveau coéquipier et c'est quelques jours plus tard que nous avons appris la mort de Kabuto et d'Orochimaru. Je me suis demandé si Naruto n'avait pas aperçu Sasuke lors de cette mission, d'où son revirement, mais il ne m'a jamais rien dit et je n'ai pas insisté.

Notre nouvelle équipe marchait à merveille, bien que Naruto soir distant avec le nouveau, qui s'appelle Saï, mais je ne lui en veux pas, je sais que c'est dur pour lui, il a déjà fait beaucoup d'efforts en l'acceptant avec nous, alors ce n'était pas en quelques mois qu'il allait oublier Sasuke, surtout si ma théorie d'il y a trois ans est toujours d'actualité. Comme quoi Naruto pense aux autres avant de penser à lui : il accepte la demande de Tsunade de nous donner la chance de devenir enfin une vraie équipe, faisant plaisir à quasiment tous ses amis, et il abandonne la promesse qu'il m'a fait, mais qu'il s'est avant tout fait pour lui-même, laissant Sasuke tranquille. Petit à petit, j'ai eu l'impression que notre Naruto revenait, même si il n'était plus aussi heureux qu'auparavant, il recommençait à rire et à sourire. Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose dans ses yeux, bien qu'ils pétillaient de vie, ils avaient perdu de leur intensité depuis le départ de Sasuke.

Les missions se déroulaient mieux vu qu'il n'était plus de mauvaise humeur constamment, et que le rang était plus important, donc on devait être encore plus sur nos gardes que d'habitude.

Sept mois après le début de ces changements, tout a basculé. Tous les efforts de Naruto pour redevenir petit à petit lui-même ont été réduits à néant. Cela s'est passé alors que l'on rentrait de mission. Nous voyions au loin des flammes noires, signe caractéristique de l'Amateratsu. Nous nous sommes rendus sur place discrètement, car s'il s'agissait d'Itachi, nous devions faire attention, surtout Naruto qui est la proie de l'Akatsuki. Une fois arrivé, nous avons pu voir les dégâts, la clairière dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était ravagée. Plus loin, il y avait deux corps l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles. Naruto, malgré nos protestations et nos mises en garde, a commencé à s'en approcher. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, et avec Saï nous l'avons suivi avec prudence. Il a regardé l'un des corps puis s'est retourné vers l'autre brusquement. J'ai compris pourquoi lorsque je l'ai entendu.

Naruto : Sasuke… Sasuke !

Une fois arrivé près du second corps, il s'est effondré à ses côtés. Il semblait anéanti. En passant près du premier corps pour le rejoindre, j'ai vérifié qu'Itachi était bel et bien mort, on ne sait jamais, avec les membres de l'Akatsuki il vaut mieux vérifier…

Naruto : Non, non, non, non, tu peux pas partir comme ça, pas toi ! Je t'en prie Sasuke reste avec moi !

J'arrive enfin à ses côtés, et commence à soigner celui pour lequel il s'est battu pendant presque quatre ans, mais quand je vois le nombre et la gravité de ses blessures, je sais que je ne peux rien faire. Je regarde Naruto qui lui aussi a compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, mais malgré tout je continue mes soins. Au bout de quelques minutes le pire arrive : il n'y a plus aucun signe de vie venant de Sasuke, et la dernière étincelle de vie qui se trouvait dans les yeux de Naruto mourut avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Retour en arrière

Chapitre 4 :

Trois moi se sont écoulés depuis ce jour. Les corps des deux Uchiha avaient été ramenés et enterrés, mais cette fois-ci, le soleil de Konoha ne redeviendra jamais celui que ses amis avaient rencontré et appris à connaître.

_Il est mort à l'intérieur. Ce n'est plus qu'une coquille vide._

Il a malgré tout continué ses missions avec son équipe, mais il prenait énormément de risques lors des combats, revenant toujours avec des blessures plus ou moins graves.

_Il veut se faire tuer, il veut oublier toutes ses douleurs en mourant._

Après plusieurs missions où il est revenu dans un état critique, Tsunade l'a consigné au village prétextant la présence de l'Akatsuki non loin, mais elle voulait éviter un nouveau drame, voulant rompre la malédiction de son collier.

_Même si mentalement il n'est plus avec nous pour le moment, on espère qu'avec le temps il se remettra à vivre._

Il s'est alors mis à errer comme une âme en peine dans tout le village, passant majoritairement sont temps sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 ou sur le mont des Hokage. Tsunade l'avait fait surveiller, ayant peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

_La nouvelle de son suicide pourrait arriver à n'importe quel moment._

Petit à petit, il a recommencé à sourire, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était heureux, juste pour nous rassurer et pour s'excuser de nous causer autant de soucis. Voyant une amélioration dans son comportement, Godaime a arrêté de le faire surveiller, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle avait encore confiance en lui, mais il n'a pas été autorisé à reprendre les missions, l'Akatsuki ayant capturé tous les bijuus sauf le Kyuubi.

Malgré tous ses efforts et tous ce qu'il avait fait pour le village, les habitants continuaient de le haïr et de l'insulter lorsqu'il le croisait dans la rue. Cela ne l'affectait pas plus que cela, mais tout ceci n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps.

_Il ne veut pas faire souffrir les autres, ni les inquiéter. Il a toujours pensé aux autres avant de penser à lui._

Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pense plus ni aux autres, ni même à sa propre vie, il ne pense qu'à LUI, la personne qu'il a toujours considéré comme le plus proche de lui, comme un frère, même si au fil du temps ses sentiments ont changé. Il se rend aujourd'hui compte à quel point il est important pour lui, inconsciemment il espérait qu'après sa vengeance il rentrerait, mais à aucun moment il n'a pensé qu'il pouvait en mourir, que plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir. Et cette douleur au niveau de sa poitrine, il ne la supporte plus, il voudrait qu'elle parte, mais plus le temps passe et plus il a mal, il voudrait juste que tout ça s'arrête, cette haine envers lui, et cette douleur, il voudrait ne plus jamais avoir à les supporter.

_ Il n'y a plus que de la souffrance dans ses yeux._

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il se trouvait sur le mont des Hokage, cette douleur au cœur est devenue insupportable, il voulait la fuir, il se mit à courir, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, personne au village ne remarquera sa disparition avant un moment, étant seul la plupart du temps. Sa course dura des heures et des heures, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois épuisé. Il était arrivé à l'endroit où toute sa vie avait basculé, où tout avait dérapé : la vallée de la fin. Elle porte bien son nom, c'est ici que c'est fini l'époque où il vivait heureux auprès des personnes qu'il aimait, et elle marquera aussi la fin de sa vie, car pour lui c'était le seul moyen d'échapper à cette tristesse, cette souffrance. Il monta en haut d'une des deux statues entourant la cascade, et regarda une dernière fois vers ce village qui l'avait vu grandir, ce village qui l'avait haï, où il s'était fait des amis, où il avait appris ce qu'était l'amour. Il savait qu'il allait faire de la peine à beaucoup de monde, mais pour une fois il avait envie d'être égoïste et de penser à lui, et la majorité des habitants seraient soulagés, n'ayant plus à avoir peur que le démon ne détruise leur vie. Il prit une dernière inspiration, ferma les yeux et bascula dans le vide…

Aujourd'hui est un jour de deuil pour les ninjas de Konoha, plus particulièrement pour la nouvelle génération. Celui qui avait réussi à faire changer Neji et Gaara, qui a permis à Hinata d'avoir confiance en elle, qui a aidé tant de gens dans ce monde, n'était plus. C'est Kiba qui, inquiet qu'il ne vienne pas manger avec lui comme promis, avait donné l'alerte. Immédiatement, tous ses amis se sont mis à sa recherche, fouillant de fond en comble le village. Sakura avait un instant hésité en entrant dans son appartement, ayant peur que le pire ne se soit produit, mais il était vide. Quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'il n'était plus à Konoha, la première pensée de beaucoup d'entre eux fut qu'il avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki. Mais plusieurs avant un mauvais pressentiment, et ce depuis le milieu de leur réveil. C'est Kakashi qui décida d'aller voir là où toute cette histoire avait commencé : la vallée de la fin. Sakura et Tsunade ont choisi de l'accompagner, ainsi que certains amis, les autres continuant les recherches. Arrivé à destination dans la nuit, ils n'avaient d'abord rien vu, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat blond attire leur attention. Au milieu du lac se trouvait un corps, baigné par la lumière de la lune. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un ange avec ce teint pâle, mais celui-ci inquiéta les personnes présentes. Kakashi, aidé de Kiba, remonta le corps jusqu'à la rive. Aussitôt les deux medic-nin tentèrent de le soigner, mais elles savaient qu'il était trop tard : même Kyuubi n'avait rien pu faire.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto Uzumaki a quitté ce monde, pour ne plus jamais revenir.

* * *

Je sais, ce n'est pas très joyeux, mais voilà ce que donne les cours de droit... Quand je pense qu'au départ cette fic devait être en un seul chapitre et finir bien...

Mais je suis toujours en train d'écrire la suite, le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quand je vais l'avoir fini, en sachant que les idées me viennent petit à petit, et que je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se finira (pas très logique quand on est l'auteur)

sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé

_Kagome_


End file.
